Hard To Say
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: -Sequel to "A Little Perspective"- Danny is getting ready to go to college, and has said goodbye to all of his friends and family. Although there’s still one person that he has yet to say goodbye to. DANNY/VLAD -PART TWO OF THREE-


**I'm back! Writing more Danny/Vlad fan fiction, because it entertains me and gives me something to do at 3am.**

**A Quick Note: In "Perspective" , I purposely wrote Vlad to be fairly open about his past. He's on the roof smoking as he reflects on his own life and Danny just happens to stumble upon him in that exposed state. Everything he tells the teen is basically what the man has just realized himself(I apologize if that wasn't clearly conveyed). However, in this part, the tables are turned a bit.**

**BTW, the fact that Danny and Vlad were having their first conversation at sunset represented that a part of the halfas' relationship was ending. **

**Summary: Danny is getting ready to go to college, and has said goodbye to all of his friends and family. Although there's still one person that he has to say goodbye to. DANNY/VLAD**

**Warning: shonen-ai, slash, male/male romance(whatever you want to call it). I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: The Nicktoon Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom. If I owned the series, it would be pretty much the same, just that Vlad would've had more interaction with Danny and Season 3/Phantom Planet movie would've had a few adjustments.**

**Part Two of Three - A Series of Conversations**

"**Hard To Say" (sequel to "A Little Perspective") by NINJA RENKA**

***I highly recommend reading Part One first**

* * *

"Have you talked to Sam yet?"- asks Tucker as he adjusts his glasses.

"Yeah, we're going to say our goodbyes later."- replies Danny.

Both teens have just left the Nasty Burger and are stuffed with hamburgers and fries. Feeling sluggish, the two friends had decided to walk home to burn off their meal and talk. The occasion for their "Gorge Fest" had been their farewell dinner of sorts, as Tucker was leaving to go to college early the next morning. Sam would have joined them, but her parents had wanted her last meal in Amity Park to be a ten-course gourmet dinner at home.

"Man, I actually feel sorry for her. Sam's rich and everything, but dinner with her folks would just cruel and unusual punishment."

Danny laughs at his friends comment, more than familiar with Mr and Mrs. Manson. They had never really approved of the young Fenton, even as a kid, but once he started dating their daughter - disapproval had turned into a seething hatred for the young man.

Puberty had come and wrecked havoc on his body, but at least the awkward stages were well behind the teenager. In the last two years, Danny was still rather thin for his age, but his body was all well-defined muscle (ghost fighting had an odd way of keeping the body in shape). Dark hair still falls over powder-blue eyes, though the thick locks were a bit more manageable. At the moment, the teen is wearing a zipped-up red and black track jacket over a pair of dark blue jeans.

The ghost hero wasn't the only one that had gone through some physical changes, though. Tucker Foley was still the same height as his best friend, though his shoulders were a bit wider. The black teen still insisted on wearing his red beret, though the rest of his fashion sense had improved over the years. Today's ensemble was a white, graphic t-shirt over a pair of army-green cargo pants.

As the pair of older teens near the more residential area of Amity Park, trying to guess whatever torture Sam had to endure at the moment, Tucker suddenly gets silent. The unusual behavior quickly catches Danny's attention. He turns to his friend who has a strange, contemplative look on his face.

"I still can't believe you two broke up. It doesn't make sense." -ponders the spectacled teen.

At the statement, a sigh escapes the halfa's lips. Obviously this had not been the first, or even the fifth, time that topic of conversation had come up that day.

"It makes perfect sense Tucker." -begins Danny. "Sam and I just realized that we make better friends and decided that breaking up was the best thing to do. We're both fine with it, why aren't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I figured that you guys would just get together, get married, have a bunch of kids, and all that good stuff."

"I think that's one of the reason's we decided to end it." -begins the teen after a few moments. "Once we started dating, it was great, but it was also like everyone was putting their expectations on us. And before we knew it, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson didn't exist separately anymore. Everyone just started to see us as one being . . . Like those celebrity couples."

"Like Damantha?"

"Yeah, kinda." -laughs Danny at the strange amalgamation of his and his former girlfriend's name. "It was like we were already married and we haven't even left high school yet. This way, Sam and I get some time to just be ourselves, by ourselves."

"Well, as long as you're both cool with it, it's fine with me." - replies Tucker with a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Tuck."

In fact, the return to being best friends had been both his and Sam's idea, a completely mutual decision.

During the last few months, both teens had realized that their romantic relationship had settled into the same pattern as when they were friends. They went to school together, hung out at the same places and even continued to hunt ghosts together. The only real difference is that they now had the label of boyfriend/girlfriend instead of best friends. When they kissed, it felt nice, but it lacked something . . . something neither teen could identify, but they both knew was missing from the affectionate gesture.

As time passed, Sam and Danny both began to realize that the romantic spark that they had for one another was fading and decided to talk about it. The two had spent an afternoon in the city park, simply discussing their honest feelings and confessing their own doubts and fears. After a few hours, both the half-ghost and goth girl had made a decision; and by the very next day, all of Casper High knew that Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson had broken up and were back on the market.

That conversation in the park had been one of those in depth talks that every serious couple had, in which they went over and dissected the entire nature of their relationship. It had reminded Danny of the conversation the two had a couple years ago after their first major fight. That day, they had managed to work through their issues and had even left hand in hand to go to see a new horror flick.

Looking back on that day, Danny realized that even then he still had mixed feelings. He knew that he had feelings for Sam, and no matter what happened between the two friends, he always would. However, something had happened that made him question all of his judgment and disillusioned his inflated sense of morality. The teen hero was beginning to see that the world couldn't be separated into white and black or good and evil. It was just varying shades of grey. And all of these new feelings and thoughts had been brought to light by an entirely different conversation that he had earlier that very same day.

A single conversation with Vlad Masters, the man that was his archenemy and his equal, that somehow managed to change their entire relationship.

By opening up that day on the roof of City Hall, both halfas had developed a mutual respect for one another. They had come to a sort of understood agreement. Vlad no longer attempted to steal Maddie or plotted to murder Jack and the teen no longer made fun of the elder's bachelor lifestyle or mental health. As enemies, the two hybrids still kept fighting each other just as passionately if not more so. Their teasing banter simply switched to more inventive topics, as if they were in a contest to see which halfa could deliver the most scathing response. Vlad now used his powers along with his years of experience and focused it on Danny, testing the limits of the other ghost every chance he got. It was annoying, but at the same time it had helped the younger halfa - he now had complete control of his ice powers and a few other new abilities.

Since that one day, both hybrids had known things weren't going to be the same. Unfortunately, for the past two years, it had left their relationship in a strange sort of limbo. They were far from getting along completely yet they didn't hate each other quite as much. Neither hero nor villain really knew what to call it . . .

"Well, Danny . . . I guess this is it."

Tucker's statement draws Danny out of his thoughts as he realizes that the two had reached the corner. The two teens begin to prepare to take the separate routes that lead to each of their houses.

"Tucker, you better call me when you get settled in your dorm." - says Danny with a cheerful smile.

"Call you? Dude, I'm going to MIT, I'll send you a HD hologram."

Making sure that no one is looking, Tucker gives his best friend a quick man-hug which Danny returns just as quickly. The two then separate and pretend like the display of bromance didn't just happen, both teens unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Um, take care of yourself, dude. I haven't yet figured out a way to watch your back from Massachusetts."

"Same to you. I haven't gotten a hold of teleportation yet . . . Oh, and Tuck?"

"What?"

"Try not to break too many hearts at MIT."

"I make no promises."

Grinning like the fool he sometimes is, Tucker Foley waves and walks down the street to his house. Smiling to himself, and already missing his friend's goofy nature, Danny hurries home. The teen sure that his parents were no doubt busy with last minute preparations for his farewell party the next night. Even Jazz had come home all the way from Princeton for the festivities.

Young Daniel had been accepted into the University of Wisconsin-Madison(much to his parents' approval) and planned to major in Engineering and Applied Sciences. As a half ghost, the teen had become interested with science and the paranormal. He had surprised even himself by studying hard in high school and met the school's requirements. With this newfound interest, it seemed that Danny was even closer in following his parents' footsteps. It was more than obvious that Jazz had no desire to take over Fenton Works when his parents retired, so the ghost hero would gladly continue the family business . . . though the occasional help from future MIT graduate Tucker Foley would definitely be solicited as often as possible.

In his younger years, Danny had dreamed of being an astronaut and exploring places only few have ever seen. Yet his dream of being a space explorer had been ruled out as the invasive testing would have revealed his mutated DNA and his true identity. The realization had saddened the teenager at first, but it soon faded. After all, how many people got to explore the vastness of the Ghost Zone on a daily basis? Besides, if he wanted to study the stars, he always had the Amity Park Observatory at his disposal. Since the Men in White had attacked the structure a few years ago, it had been rebuilt and the city had given it much needed renovations.

After dinner with his family, the ghost teen leaves on his way to the nostalgic observatory, the same place Danny had followed Sam when she was dating Gregor/Elliot. Remembering his past jealousies made the older teen laugh, especially once he starts to remember the way the "foreign-exchange student" spoke to impress the goth girl.

Once he reaches the familiar building, he sees Sam sitting on one of the observatory's benches. The girl was turned away from him with her head raised, peacefully staring up at night sky. As Danny approaches her, he remains silent as violet eyes are focused on the blanket of stars above them.

"Hey Sam."

At his voice, she turns around and smiles.

Samantha Manson had grown up just like the boys did. Her body had matured into that of a beautiful, young woman. Now that she was eighteen, Samantha's mother had been constantly insisting that her daughter show off her feminine figure with pink, frilly dresses.

But Sam was, and would always be, a goth.

The dark teen loved the color black and that night she was wearing plenty of it. A black hoodie is over a tank with a gothic-styled skull screen printed onto the black cotton. Instead of her favorite purple, plaid skirt, she is wearing a red, plaid one. Her long legs are covered with black leggings and the black combat boots on her feet complete the outfit. Her dark hair, which Sam had let grow out a few inches, is pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"Danny, it's about time you got here!" -exclaims the girl in mock anger. "Did a ghost hold you up or something?"

"I wish, Mom and Dad were just being really emotional since I'm leaving tomorrow night. It's like ever since I told them I was Danny Phantom last year, they've been even more overprotective. Thanks for that great advice by the way." -comments the ghost teen as he sits down next to his other best friend.

"You can complain as much as you want, but we both know that you like not having to lie to them anymore. . . not that you were ever any good at it. Besides, it could be worse, you could always have my parents."

"No thanks. Sam, I've known you practically my entire life and I still don't get how a cool person like you came from . . . _THEM_."

The look of dread on Danny's face causes Sam to start laughing. She had always found it hilarious how the teen did everything in his power to avoid them. Though she couldn't blame him, she did it on a daily basis. It was also part of the reason why she was traveling all the way to New York to attend NYU. Sam had planned to study to environmental studies, perhaps even environmental law. The Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian was on a personal mission to inform the world of the importance of conservation . . . even if she had to shove it down their meat-eating throats.

"That's a good question." -responds the girl as she finishes laughing. "All I know is that if I didn't have my grandmother, I'd probably go insane."

As the two sit there, talking and laughing at their parents antics and their ghost-hunting adventures, both teens start to feel sad with each passing minute. Soon, all three of them would be miles away from each other. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had always been together, in fact in the entirety of their friendship, the three of them had never been separated for longer then a month or so. After they run out of stories to retell, both teens simply drift into a comfortable silence. A few minutes pass by before Sam asks a seemingly harmless question.

"So Danny, have you told him yet?"

"Told who, what?"- he replies innocently.

At the teen's question, Sam rolls her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about."

In fact, Danny knew exactly what she was talking about.

About three weeks ago, Danny had told Sam that he had feelings for someone. It had been quite a while since they had mutually broken up, so their friendship had returned to normal. If anything, the two were even closer due to their previous relationship. At the news, Sam had been supportive that Danny was finding happiness . . .

Even when Danny told her it was a man.

EVEN when he told her that it was an older man.

**EVEN** when he finally told her it was an older man who just happened to also have ghost powers. (To her credit, the girl had only stared at him in horrified shock for a few moments instead of the hours the boy had imagined.)

Yes, Danny Fenton(a.k.a. Danny Phantom) had growing feelings for Vlad Masters.

Of course, these feelings hadn't developed overnight. They had snuck up on the teen so slowly and methodically that he was unable to defend against them . . .

At first, Danny had felt pity for the man, and then that had changed to empathy.

His empathy then evolved into a sense of respect and understanding.

As the two fought and as they got to know one another, those feelings of respect turned into an attachment.

Danny often found himself wishing for the company of the other halfa, if only just to talk about the effects the spectral energy had on their bodies or just mercilessly tease one another.

When Danny wouldn't hear from Vlad for a few weeks, he found himself wondering what the elder ghost was doing or if he was alright. Despite himself, he was starting to care about the man's well-being. The young phantom even found himself wanting to know more about his enemy, and not always in attempts to foil the villain's plans. He was so desperate for information that he would even ask his father to retell the stories of his college days with "V-man".

That had to mean he liked the man, right?

But Danny wasn't gay, he was pretty sure of it. The teen had never liked a guy before, he hadn't even considered it. His entire life, the adolescent had always liked girls. His affections for Sam, Paulina, and Valerie had felt real and genuine.

Daniel Fenton was a normal teenager.

He just happened to have ghost abilities and spent his free time hunting ecto-criminals.

But besides that, he was **completely** normal. . .

Right?

"No, I haven't told Vlad that I might like him." -states the young hero as he leans forward.

"Why not?"

"How do you suggest I do that? I can't exactly just go up to him and say: 'Hey Vlad, I know that we've been enemies for the last four years but do you wanna go a date sometime?' . . . yeah, that would go well."

"What's the worst that could happen? I thought you guys were getting along pretty well lately . . . at least, as well as two adversaries can." -comments Sam.

"If I told the Froot Loop that I like him, he'll probably just think I'm making fun of him or something."

"Well, I would too if you went around calling me a Froot Loop."

The annoyed glare Danny shoots at his female friend causes her to smile mischievously.

"Your comments aren't helping me here."

"Sorry. I just think it's kinda cute that you two already have nicknames for one another."

"Nicknames usually mean it's a name that the person actually likes being called by."

"Listen Danny, I still think you should tell him and the sooner the better. If you're honest, I'm sure everything will be okay. And if it isn't, you can always call me and we'll talk all about it."

Sam reaches over and affectionately wraps an arm around her troubled friend's shoulders. The simple and reassuring action puts a smirk on Danny's face.

"I know I'm not Vlad, but for now it'll have to do."

The comment makes the young halfa roll his eyes but a small chuckle leaves his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

The next evening, the Fentons throw Danny's going away party. For the last few hours, Danny had been hugged by every member of his family, wishing him the best of luck as a freshman in college. Lost in the merriment of their only son leaving for college and starting on his own, the Fentons had even invited a few of their friends, which included Vlad Masters. The half ghost teen hadn't expected the man to come, but to Danny's surprise, the mayor had shown up during the middle of the festivities. Jack and Maddie had welcomed him and even Jazz, who kept a wary eye on him, stuck up a civil conversation with the man.

However, Danny wasn't prepared to see the other halfa and was a little flustered. If the teen was going to keep his promise with Sam and confess his feelings, he needed some time to get his thoughts together. So, as Vlad talks to his parents, the teen turns invisible and phases up to the roof of the Fentons' home. Once there, he leans over the railing to look at the view, the young ghost takes a deep, cleansing breath. It was no secret that the teen was fond of being in high places and the rush of fresh air always had a way of relaxing him. Busy enjoying the crisp, fall evening, he doesn't notice the wisp of blue air that escapes his mouth.

"Ah, here you are Daniel."

The sound of his name in a familiar deep voice causes the teen to quickly turn around. Light blue eyes settle on the man's lean body that always seems to be dressed in designer clothes. At the moment his usual black suit is replaced with a charcoal-grey, three-piece one. Underneath the custom-made suit, the billionaire is wearing a golden-colored dress shirt and a burgundy tie. The color scheme would have looked odd on most people, but the warm colors complemented naturally pale skin and made midnight-blue eyes seem even more intense.

"Vlad, what are you doing up here?"

"Honestly, I wanted to get away from the party. I was never a very social person, even in my youth."

"Oh."

Vlad simply leans on the railing and enjoys the cool night breeze. The familiarity of the scene, reminds the teen of the one conversation that changed their relationship. Though it wasn't a picturesque sunset, the neon lights did manage to bathe both of the males in a eerie and softly-flickering glow. In the silence, the teen absently wonders if they were flickering on or flickering off.

"So, you're attending my alma mater, have you decided to follow in your parents' footsteps after all?" -asks the ghost villain.

"Yeah, I guess Dad was right, 'ghost hunting is in the blood'. Besides, I already spend my time hunting down ghosts, so I might as well get paid for it."

"Well, you do have a high record of success when you actually focus and apply yourself, Daniel. If anything, it'll be interesting to see what exposure to a good education will do for you."

The man's hidden praise causes a smirk to cross Daniel's face. With the exception of his family's congratulations, Vlad's simple statement meant more than all the impersonal cards and gifts he had received that day. For a few moments the two hybrid ghosts stand in a comfortable silence and take in the night-time view of Amity Park.

"I was surprised not to see your friends here."

"Tucker and Sam left to go to college yesterday morning. Tuck's going to MIT and Sam's headed off to NYU. They'll still be pretty close to each other, so I don't have to worry too much about them."

"Your parents had mentioned that you and Samantha are no longer dating, is that true?"

"Yeah, Sam and I thought it would be for the best, and especially since we're going to two different colleges. We're still really good friends, though."

"Most relationships don't end so amicably, I'm impressed that the two of you managed to save your friendship."

With that, Vlad takes out a cigarette from his jacket and places it between his lips. Noticing the simple action, the teen's eyes are drawn to the elder man's face. The flame from his lighter briefly illuminates his angular features as he lights the cigarette and inhales. Exhaling a stream of smoke, vivid blue eyes look out at the city.

"Amity Park will surely miss their Inviso-Bill."

"I hate that name and you know it." -accuses the ghost hero as he rolls his eyes at the forgotten moniker.

"I can't help it. You are rather amusing when you're irritated."

As he speaks, Vlad lets a small, but genuine smile cross his face. A habit that Danny had noticed was increasing as of late. The teen didn't quite know how to respond to the man's changing demeanor, in fact part of him was slightly unnerved by the honest show of emotion.

"Why do you enjoy annoying me so much?"

"What an interesting question . . . perhaps it's the same reason why you let me."

Surprised by the sudden turn in their conversation, the teen avoids eye contact. Danny then rubs the back of his head nervously as he attempts to return to their normal, superficial bantering.

"So, is this your way of saying you'll miss me when I go to college?"

"I suppose so. I rather enjoy your company, a young perspective on the ways of the world always makes for fascinating conversation."

"If you're going to miss talking to me that much, I'll give you my phone number." -jokes the young ghost with a small grin.

"As much as I enjoy turning a phrase with you, I believe in this case actions would be more effective."

Vlad smirks at the confused expression on the youth's face and cups his chin. Soft, blue eyes widen at the sudden action, but before Daniel can say anything, his lips are claimed in a possessive kiss. When he feels the elder's tongue slowly trace the seam of his lips, the teen's eyes drift shut. A large hand leaves his face and guides the young body closer to the older halfa. The close proximity of the other ghost causes an electric tingle to travel up and down Danny's spine, like his ghost sense but intensely heightened. However, instead of unease and apprehension, the sensation felt warm and oddly calming. Parting for air, a grin forms on the mayor's face as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"The same reason why I do anything, because I wanted too."

"I want a **real** reason, Vlad." -demands the teen hero.

A dark grin only widens at the order as Vlad finds that he rather liked the aggressive Daniel Fenton.

"College has a way of changing people . . . For example, when I attended college with Jack and Maddie, I had no idea I would gain ghost abilities. This way, no matter what happens in those four years, I've made sure to stay in your thoughts as more than just another one of your enemies."

"You know, . . . most people would have just given a picture of themselves or something."

"I pride myself in being unpredictable Daniel. I find it to be one of my more attractive qualities."

_That's not the only one._

"Well, That doesn't mean that you can just go around kissing people when you don't really mean it." -recovers Danny as he shakes off that last thought. Embarrassed, he once again turns his face away from the man in front of him.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have minded if that kiss had emotion behind it?"

"Are you saying that it did?"

The teenager's question causes a rich chuckle to leave the man's mouth. Whether Danny noticed it or not, the elder halfa's habits were starting to rub off on him. Sky blue eyes simply remain trained on the other ghost as he impatiently waits an answer to his question. With a final drag of the cigarette, the man extinguishes the stick on the railing of the building.

"Despite our open hostility towards each other and your attempts to ruin all of my plans, I have always found myself liking you Daniel. It is only in recent months that I've begun to realize why."

Absorbing the information, Danny just stares at the man. Partially because he was still shocked that the man had actually given him a honest and straightforward response.

"But you're straight . . . "

_What the hell am I saying? It's not like Vlad's the only one who's been questioning his sexuality recently._

"I thought I was, but apparently that has changed. As we've talked, I slowly began to realize that I had feelings for you. My thoughts were consumed with you, so much so that it was driving me crazy. That is most likely the reason why I've been particularly merciless in our conflicts lately . . . Once I realized what was bothering me, I resolved that I was going to simply ignore my feelings and force them away. After all, you are only an eighteen year old boy and I'm the same age as your parents."

_I can't just let him talk like this, I have to say something too . . ._

"Vlad, I-" - begins the teen as he grabs hold onto the man's sleeve.

"It's alright Daniel. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings, after all you are only a young man about to go to college-"

Vlad is surprised when he feels hands grab onto his suit vest and strong fingers begin digging into the expensive material. The teen then lowers his eyes and rests his head against the man's chest.

"Daniel?"

"Stop talking, Vlad. I really need to get this out."

For a while, the older man simply stands there with the teen clutching him. Danny tries to find his words, and by having his face covered, the nervous and confused youth found it a lot easier to concentrate on what he was trying to say.

"You're not the only one that was debating their feelings. I mean, think about it . . . ever since we met, I've been the hero and you've been the villain. An evil villain that has practically threatened the lives of my friends and family on a daily basis. And for a while, I thought I knew everything I had to know about you."

Taking a breath to organize his thoughts, Danny continues.

"But, after one roof-top conversation with you, all my hate for you just begins to disappear . . . I don't get it and I really don't like it. One stupid conversation and all the sudden I have this need to understand what kind of person you really are. It's been two years since then and our relationship has turned into something that I can't even recognize. One part of me is just screaming that this is all just some huge manipulation of yours or something, and to another part of me it doesn't really matter."

"Daniel, what are you saying?" - inquires the other halfa, his intense eyes looking down at the head of black, unruly hair resting on his chest.

"I'm saying that . . . I like you too, okay?"

At the teen's confession, Vladimir Master was, for the first time in recent memory, at a loss for words. He had no witty comeback or sarcastic remark to deliver, his usually sharp mind was completely blank.

In his entire life, no one had ever told him that they had genuine, romantic feelings for him. He had actually long since given up on the notion of it ever happening and had expected to spend his life as a wealthy bachelor.

As the ghostly man stands there in shock from the honest words, Danny becomes worried. Concerned, ice-blue eyes look up at the dazed man.

"Vlad?"

Not knowing what else to do, the elder man leans his forehead on the teen's shoulder. Although Danny had a growth spurt he was still about 6 inches shorter than the other halfa. As the man rests on him, Danny's grip tightens on the elder's back. Long fingers then absently begin to thread through the boy's jet-black hair.

"It would figure that the person I fall for would be a teenage brat."

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel? I'm stuck with some middle-aged man."

Vlad laughs at the joke as he raises himself off the young hero's shoulder. With their close proximity, aristocratic fingers idly trace over the teen's features. The soft skin of Danny's cheek felt especially nice under the elder's warm fingertips.

The emotion he had for the boy was entirely different than whatever he had felt for Maddie. The ghost challenged him both physically and mentally, his passion matched his own. Not to mention that the youth had the softest blue eyes that managed to hypnotize the elder ghost hybrid. Even when they glared at him or turned a glowing green, the orbs were still beautiful.

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"The second I leave tomorrow, you're not planning on over-shadowing the entire city or something, are you?" - asks the teen.

"I'm insulted by that insinuation, Daniel."

"I find that hard to believe." -murmurs Danny underneath his breath.

"After all the time we've known each other, do you really think that I would do something as trite or cliché as repeat one of my past schemes? I have quite the repertoire of evil plans at my disposal that would make my earlier actions seem like mere child's play . . . Hmm, I wonder what you would do if you knew all the dark thoughts that cross my mind."

As the man ponders out loud, the spectral hero's eyes widen with concern, his mind no doubt imaging the damage Plasmius could do without Danny Phantom around. Seeing the look on the other's face, Vlad smiles to himself.

"Don't worry, your hometown is safe at the moment. I am still mayor of this city and I have a Fortune 500 company to run. Besides, I plan to save all of my truly diabolic machinations for when you return. I wouldn't want you to get out of practice while you're away."

"Gee, thanks."

"Were you thinking that I would stop my criminal activities?"

"Sort of." -supplies the ghost-hero, secretly hoping that he could cross Vlad off his Most Wanted list . . .

Well, at least his Most Wanted _Criminal_ list, anyway.

"Silly Little Badger, don't be so naïve. Every hero needs a villain, and I intend to be all yours for a very long time."

Even though the man's tone was teasing, the words and the meaning hidden within them were dangerously seductive. Then again, Vladimir Masters was the embodiment of that particular phrase. He had a way of luring you in while making you completely unaware of his dark intentions. And only when he was sure that his prey was fully ensnarled into his trap, and could not escape, did the man show his true intentions. Even then, his charm would only intensify and the victim would almost be grateful that it got caught in the first place.

Vlad's serpentine nature made it quite easy for him to catch a feisty little badger, no matter how fiercely it fought back and resisted his efforts. All the villain had to do was let the determined creature slowly entangle itself in his ever-constricting coils.

"So, I guess we're going to keep playing the hero vs. villain game?"

"What game? For us, hero vs. villain is reality. By some design, you and I are perfect foils of one another, so I suppose it is fitting."

"Foils?"

"In literature, authors often create a character that greatly contrasts the protagonist of their stories. However, this opposing character also has something in common with the hero as a device to highlight the main character's qualities. For instance, you and I are both half ghost and half human, yet we have conflicting motives and use our similar powers in very different ways."

"Or how even though we're both ghosts, I'm actually better than you?"

"Ah, the cheeky Daniel has returned. . . how refreshing. However, I must inform you boy, that your powers have just reached the level I was at two years after I acquired my own abilities. And without the help I've so graciously given you, we both know that you wouldn't even be at that level."

To accentuate his point, the elder ghost allows his eyes to glow red and turns the entire Fenton Works sign invisible without touching or even looking at it. Danny fights the urge to ecto-blast the man as Vlad perfectly demonstrates the very technique he has of yet to perfect - the ability to turn objects invisible or intangible without touching them. In their recent battles, the teen had become aware that the man had been clearly holding back. And it annoyed him to no end that he had only realized it a few months ago.

Though, in the grand scheme of things, it made perfect sense. How else did a fourteen year old boy who just learned to use his ghost abilities continually beat a man who's practiced and honed his own powers for over twenty years?

Despite knowing that humbling bit of information, the teen was actually impressed by the man's show of restraint and perfect control over the last four years.

Despite being lured into that false sense of security, the young ghost was reluctantly grateful that the man was actually willing to teach him.

And despite himself, Danny Phantom was jealous of how well Plasmius used and understood his powers. It was almost as if they were an extension of himself that he used without thought, just pure instinct, and no hesitation.

Even his transformation into his vampiric alter ego was flawless. Most of the time, the teen barely noticed the man had transformed at all.

"You're such a show-off."

"Now, now, don't pout. You'll learn these skills in your own time."

"Why are you helping me anyway? I'm your enemy."

The question makes a rich chuckle escape the mayor's lips.

"Now, Daniel . . . I have no intention of telling you all of my plans. Where's the fun in that?"

The tone of that statement, was nostalgic. It reminded the phantom hero of the days he foolishly dismissed Vlad as being just another spectral enemy.

Danny had naively jumped right into being a superhero, most of the time mastering his developing powers as he fought villains. Looking back, the teen realized that was a recipe for disaster. He was lucky that a stray shot hadn't hit an innocent person. Vlad however, had taken the time to hone and practice his abilities and only used them once each one had been mastered. Even if they had been used for evil deeds, the young ghost had to acknowledge the man's prowess.

" . . . I should get going back to the party before Mom and Dad come up here looking for me."

"If you think that's best."

"So . . . Um, what exactly are we now?"

"We are the same as we always were. You are Danny Fenton and the teen ghost superhero, Danny Phantom. I am Vlad Masters and the evil ghost super villain, Plasmius. We are two separate people that happen to have a bond with one another. Let's just say that our relationship isn't as simple as it used to be."

At the man's explanation, Danny smiles internally.

"Our relationship has never been simple, Vlad. Would you just give me a straight answer for once?"

Vlad chuckles at the teen's choice of words.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"For some time, Daniel . . . you and I have been two very different sides of the same coin. Now, I believe that we've both finally accepted that no matter how hard we try to fight it, we will always have a connection to one another."

"You still aren't answering me."

"I'm not answering you because you aren't fully aware of the consequences of what you're asking me, Little Badger."

The elder halfa's answer throws the teen off for a moment. Then as he thinks over their conversation, a look of understanding crosses the hero's face. Young hands reach up and hold the man's face still as inexperienced lips kiss the elder male. Even though the faint taste of Vlad's earlier cigarette is still there and his facial hair brushes against his chin, the teen finds himself enjoying the contact nonetheless. When they part, the two halfas simply lock eyes. Shocked blue staring into glowing green.

"Plasmius."

The teenager's habit of shifting his eyes to luminescent green and the use of the villain's chosen name quickly catches the man's attention. He found that whenever Danny implemented the technique it always preceded something of interest.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, so don't treat me like one. If I wasn't sure of my feelings, I wouldn't have done that just now. So, by the time I come back home for Thanksgiving break in November, I don't want a 'Vlad' or a 'Plasmius' answer. In fact, I demand a REAL one. Even if I have to 'Go Ghost' and beat it out of you."

With that, the young ghost turns intangible and simply phases through the ceiling to return to the party. Vlad simply stares at the space he just occupied, as if unsure any of that conversation had actually happened.

Eventually a dark smile crosses the man's face.

"Well played, Daniel."

**THE END**

* * *

**Since I spent the first part of this story breaking down Vlad and Danny's existing relationship, the challenge with this part was to begin to rebuild it and set the stage for a new one. Basically, I just wanted to establish the tone for Vlad and Danny's possible romantic relationship. *To be honest, I can't see Vlad being a "good guy" just because he's with Danny.**

**Next time, the final part, Danny and Vlad will have one last conversation in which they decide whether or not they will pursue a romantic relationship.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this part! **

**In order to make this series, and future stories, better, your reviews and creative criticism are needed. THANKS!**

**Once again, credit goes to Junjo Romantica for inspiration.**

**Oh, if you want to see my Vlad pic, feel free to visit my Deviant Art page:**

**http:// darkrenka. deviantart. com/art/Vlad-Masters-134176112**

**(Just remove the spaces!)**

**LATER DAYS**

**NINJA RENKA**


End file.
